headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Helium
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Warlord of Mars | image = | aliases = The Jewel of Barsoom | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Greater Helium; Lesser Helium | 1st = A Princess of Mars }} Helium is a fictional kingdom featured in the Warlord of Mars multimedia franchise as first envisioned by author Edgar Rice Burroughs. It first appeared in the 1912 serial A Princess of Mars and has remained a principal setting in all further installments in the series as well as adaptations. Description Helium is a major kingdom and later a city-state located on the planet Mars. It is ruled by the Red Martians, who are sentient humanoids, virtually indistinguishable from Earthlings apart from their red-hued skin. The chieftain of Helium bears the title of Jeddak. One of the more notable Jeddaks of Helium was Tardos Mors, who was the father of princess Dejah Thoris. Helium is known for its culture, its architecture and its technological advances for its military, which includes a naval force. Points of Interest ; Greater Helium: Greater Helium is one of the two major districts found in the kingdom/city-state of Helium on the planet Barsoom, aka Mars. It is the sister district to Lesser Helium and the throne of the Heliumite Empire. Its most distinguishble landmark is the scarlet tower, which stands in stark opposition of the yellow tower of Lesser Helium. Around the 15th century (Earth time), Greater Helium was led by the Jeddak known as Tardos Mors. ; Lesser Helium: Lesser Helium is one of the two major districts found in the kingdom/city-state of Helium on the planet Barsoom, aka Mars. It is the sister district to Greater Helium and is distinguished by its great tower spire. Around the 15th century (Earth time), Lesser Helium was led by the Jed known as Mors Kajak. Lesser Helium was destroyed when Senneth Dor sent the Colossus of Mars to ravage it. Residents * Dejah Thoris * Khanid Thal * Mors Kajak * Senneth Dor * Tardos Mors * Tash Lia Notes & Trivia * Helium is a chemical element with symbol He and atomic number 2. It is a colorless, odorless, tasteless, non-toxic, inert, monatomic gas, the first in the noble gas group in the periodic table. When you inhale it, it makes you talk funny for a couple of seconds. Appearances Novels * A Princess of Mars * The Gods of Mars * The Warlord of Mars * Thuvia, Maid of Mars * The Chessman of Mars * The Master Mind of Mars * A Fighting Man on Mars * Swords of Mars * Synthetic Men of Mars * Liana of Gathol * John Carter of Mars Comics * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 1 Films * John Carter * Princess of Mars See also External Links * Helium at the John Carter Wiki * Helium at the Encyclopedia Barsoom References Category:Kingdoms